


Wolves in heat need to take a bath

by authorme97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorme97/pseuds/authorme97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wars have ended and Westeros is finally at peace a brother and sister form a a special bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the war for the dawn everything has changed. Old enemies uniting and fighting together. Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons, Tyrells, Martells, Greyjoy, Tully, Arryn and even Targaryen and Blackfyre. As well as the Unsullied of Astapor and the free folk from beyond the wall all unified under the dragon banner. All unifying under the Alliance of Jon and Daenerys Targaryen.  
After Jon left the nights watch after being resurrected he rallied the North under the stark banner once more. He fought the second battle of Winterfell and personally slew Ramsey Bolton and executed Roose Bolton, freeing the north of the Bolton scourge forever. Then When Howland reed was with the northern lords who were all ready to declare him the king in the north, it was revealed he was the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. They all then once again rallied to press him claim when Daenerys landed who supported her instead on Jon’s orders. After the defeat of the pretender Aegon Blackfyre the news came from Samwell Tarly that the white walkers have reached the wall, the battle was long and the wall came tumbling down. After Tyrion took over the Westerlands and I returned from beyond the wall with the Three eyed crow, as well as Victarion Greyjoy killing his brother and taking the seastone crown all forces of westeros rallied at home. Ready to march north to face the army of the dead.  
The northerners cheered for me and for the memory of Robb. The Westerlanders cheered for Tyrion shouting “HALFMAN”. But all were cheering for Jon and Daenerys. After the Battle was won there were many changes. The first was a great council. The representatives from all the major houses were there. Robin Arryn for the Vale. Edmure Tully for the Riverlands. Arianne Martell for Dorne. Victarion for the Iron Isle. Mace Tyrell for the Reach. Newly legitamised Edric Baratheon for the Stormlands. Tyrion Lannister for the Westerlands and I for the North. It was there it was decided that the Iron Throne would be destroyed. And the kingdoms would once again be kingdoms, each Lord becoming a king or queen in those few hours. In addition to the exile Jorah Mormont took the Black and become the 1000th lord commander of the nights watch after Bowen Marsh died during the fighting and the wall was rebuilt, ready for incase the Great others should return once more.  
When everyone returned home I finally saw them again. Rickon was sent south by Jon where he would be safe from the Others along with Sansa, still beautiful as ever. Arya was still missing but most reports say she escaped King’s landing and fled somewhere in the Riverlands, after that no one is sure. Jon married Dany in the end, all the new royalty was invited and it was a lovely ceremony, I was given a place of honour at the high table near my cousin along with Rickon and Sansa. She was so lonely these days, she would spend hours with us and was never alone, always having a handmaiden with her when she slept. She never mentioned the idea of marriage, after her ordeal with Harold Arryn and Petyr Baelish, I would be surprised if she ever married again. They ended up having three sons, Eddard, Robb and Jeor Targaryen as well as a daughter named Doreah.  
Tyrion never pressed his marriage to Sansa. He gave her the choice to continue the marriage but at it was never consummated it was set aside. He ended up marrying a woman named Tysha, a lowborn girl but he is reportedly very happy. And has been for many year. But as the years go on, I am sixteen now, King in the North and looking for a bride. There were many different choices in the north and down south. Lyanna Mormont, Myrcella Lannister. If only Meera hadn’t died north of the Wall this would have been simple.  
Brandon had taken to taking long baths in order to think, he had installed great pools beneath Winterfell where he would think on matters. But there was one matter he could not get out of him head. He was going to see Sansa and was being carried by Hodor, but when he entered the room he saw Sansa to be completely naked, her breasts bared and her mound visible for all to see, she quickly covered herself and Hodor left the room but he could not get that picture out of his head, so much so he got embarrassed when he felt himself get hard. Hodor being the simple man that he was thought nothing of it and carried out his duties. But as he was soaking in the hot water he kept thinking about her. Her large breast and her hard nipples from the cold. Her felt himself get still again when he heard a noise from behind him.  
“Well looks like you are thinking about something exciting”, said sansa who was standing by the bath in nothing but a towel.  
“San…. Sansa, w..what are you doing down here”  
“Taking a bath, what does it look like? ”  
And in one swift motion she dropped the towel, showing her whole body off to her little brother, Bran had only caught a glimpse before but now his big sister was standing naked as her name day before him. He could see it all now, her perfect breast, her lovely arse and her perfect shaved pussy. He wondered why she would shave it if she was having no suiters but he thought nothing of it when he got to see it like this. He felt like he was staring for too long so turned back around.  
“There are other rooms you know”, he said embarrassed  
“I know but I felt like using this one”  
“Then let me get Hodor and he can take me to a different room”  
“No need, I am your sister Bran I have seen it all before”  
She began to move around the large tub and got in the other side. The baths were large enough to fit three people abreast and could fit four along the other two walls so she was far enough away so she wasn’t too close but still close enough for everything to be on show. As she lowered herself into the water she let out a great sigh of relaxation. Bran watched as her pussy and Breasts went below the waterline. The two of them just sat there talking, for hours it seemed like. Bran felt his skin go wrinkly, which made it time to get out, but the two of them felt something while they were together. Something they lost of the wars.  
Over the next few weeks they would both bath together. Sansa even dismissed Hodor so they could be alone and she helped get him Undressed and in the water. Rickon often wondered what we were doing but he was too busy learning to swordfight from Rodrik Forrester the new master at arms. Nothing would really happen, they both were just very comfortable around each other, they even started to sit next to each other in the bath and discuss how to rule the north. It was in one of those meetings that is was decided that he Bolton lands would go to Rickon when he came of age for him and his line to rule. But one day everything changed when Sansa asked a question.  
“Bran?”  
“Yes Sansa”  
“The first time we shared a bath together what were you thinking off when I got there?”  
He blushed in embarrassment. He had not thought about that in a long time, she was his sister after all and such things in the north were highly frowned upon.  
“Uh nothing, I can’t remember it was quite a while ago”  
“Yes you do I can see it in your eye”  
“No, I really can’t remember”  
“Bran, It is ok you can tell me anything, I am your sister. Were you thinking about me?”  
That last remark made Bran be on edge, he didn’t want to tell her but he had to now, she could always tell when I was lying. Bran had suspected this day would come, but he was never sure on the outcome.  
“I…. I really don’t know what to say”  
“It is ok Bran, I think about you that way too”  
“WHAT!!”  
“Not so loud, you’ll alert the whole North”  
“But… But”  
“Why do you think I keep having these baths with you, why do you think I keep getting closer each time, because I want you to want me, because I want you too”  
He was lost for words, over the past few weeks he had gotten used to her being naked around her, but her saying these things made him feel very hot and have a certain twitch between his legs, which he tried ever so hard to hide.  
“Here let me help you with that my king”  
“No it is fi….i….ne, ohhh”  
She grabbed hold of his member, she then slowly began to stroke it, gently, Brandon had never felt anything so good, the furthest he had ever gotten with Meera was some light touching of her breast over the clothes but he had her sister’s hand on his cock.  
“I think about that time you saw me in my bedchamber, I think about it when I lay in bed with my handmaidens, and while their touches get me through the night they never seem to fully satisfy me”  
“Ha… Handmaiden”, He said which caused Sansa to pick up the pace a bit  
“Yes, usually I have a different one each night, if they are good they get to come back. I used to do this sort of thing a lot with Jeyne Poole, still do in fact, after all she does live here too and gets ever so lonely. But none of them can ever truly give me my desire, I like women, but I love my brother.”  
And with that he gulped as she lowered herself down and took his member into her mouth. The sensation was extraordinary. Her hot wet tongue was moving up and down. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. She kept moving up and down his member, moving faster and faster until he just couldn’t take it anymore and let go. He released himself into her mouth, which at first he was a bit worried but she swallowed it. And then she kept sucking until he had calmed down. Afterward she asked for nothing in return. She only laid herself over him and we just sat there in the water. She carried him and dried him off for Hodor to collect him. She blow him a kiss as they both went different direction to each other’s bedchambers. They had been in there so long that night had fallen.  
Bran avoided Sansa for the next few days. Not being able to work up the courage to face her. He was able to warg into Rhaegal himself when Jon Targaryen was flying him but he couldn’t face his sister. He had since post guards outside the door to his bath room and asked not to be disturbed. Hoping that it would keep his sister out. He was wrong.  
“Why have you been avoiding me Brandon?”  
“Oh god, Sansa”  
She was once again standing before him wearing nothing, he had since talked to the handmaidens about their nights with Sansa from all reports she was wonderful. Always the giver and rarely the receiver. They were reluctant to tell that part but he forced it out of them.  
“Have I offended you, or wronged you in any way?”  
“No, Sansa, you have not wronged me, it is just, we can’t do this. It is unnatural”  
“Only because our culture does not like it, we are above them Bran”, she said as she walked over and stepped into the pool, she then swam over to Bran, “We can love whomever we want. We are kings and princesses. Besides if Jon and Dany are married then you call them wrong too, they are family”  
“Aunt and Nephew are a bit different from Brother and Sister”, he said trying to edge away from her but she was too quick.  
“Do you not love me?”  
“Of course I love you Sansa, you are my sister”  
“Then…. Then make love to me. Right here. Right now”, she said as she kissed him right on the lips.  
Bran couldn’t believe his ears, she was asking for him to have sex with her, while deep down he realised he wanted this it was still hard to believe. She was moving her hands to Brans now, moving them to her breasts.  
“Touch me Bran, make me feel things only you can make me feel, touch my beautiful breasts”  
She let out a moan as he squeezed them, he began to play with them more, and ad the sudden urge to put her nipple into his mouth, which caused her to let out an even greater moan.  
“Oh god yes, oh Bran, oh god yes, and oh, definitely glad to see that is still working” she said referring to his now fully erect penis, “Uhh, if only hodor hadn’t been with you before I would have let you do this weeks ago my King”.  
She let him play with her breasts for a while longer, squeezing, biting them, all giving her pleasure but there was something else she wanted.  
“Oh god, I am ready Bran, please make a woman of me, make me your queen”  
She took hold of his member and angled it ready for her cunt. She waited for a nod from bran before she lowered herself onto. Bran had thought that her mouth was divine but her cunt was heavenly, it was like it was meant to be there, in her, in his big sister. Then she started moving up and down like she did with her mouth. Bran never wanted this moment to end, especially after the long wait he had. But especially as it brought them closer together, she had been his first and that would never go away. Once again she was moving faster like before, building up a rhythm. Her Cunt was nice and wet and warm. And the way it made Sansa’s face when she slid up and down was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his sister in pure ecstasy. It wasn’t long before she was getting really fast.  
“Oh god, I am so close Bran, cum with me, spill your seed inside me. Make me your queen. OOH GOD!!!” she practically screamed as the pleasure took over her it caused through her body like an electric shock and not very long after Bran came too, cumming right inside. His first time had been amazing and he couldn’t help but kiss his sister after. They had committed a holy sin, but for now nothing mattered, only him and Sansa. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few weeks but they still can't get enough of eachother, but this time they get a shocking surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long gap in updates, had a lot going on in my life and for the longest time forgot about this story but finished it now and hope you enjoy, comments would be appreciated

A few weeks had passed since we first did the deed. And the two of us were looking better for it. Everyone around Winterfell has said how much the two of us have looked better. We decided that as we both enjoyed it so much we should make this a common thing, we did it in the baths a few times. We have done it in the godswood, we have even done it in my bed. We had to make up a small lie about her having night terrors and wanting to be with family more, a cot was made for her but she never really used it. There were some rumours but for the most part nobody believed them. So far we have kept this better hidden than Cersei and Jaime Lannister.  
The sex was great, without the use of my legs it was sometimes harder for me to do things but we found a way. And she was always so gentle, no matter what she always made sure I was ok with everything. That might be because I am her brother or it might be because of my legs but either way the amount of care showed real love.  
We had to be careful though, we took to secretly brewing moon tea in order to prevent scandal for her, and after what Jon went through for most of his life I do not want to have a bastard and I could not legitimise a son from Sansa without the approval of the other lords, he would be king one day, they would never follow a child of incest after what happened to Joffery.  
Yesterday had been a horrid day, even though the army of the dead was defeated they were still in the back end of winter. The snow grew higher each day and the fires burned brighter to fight them. The smallfolk have been coming to winterfell by the hundreds looking for food and warmth. We have set up many tents and camps for them, wintertown is overrun with refugees, but very luckily through reparations from the war the reach agreed to funnel food northward to the Riverlands and the north, along with the vale for what happened to Sansa. She never talks about what happened in the vale and I never want to bring it up. We are both content just living our lives here in the north.  
“And how is my fine king doing this morning”  
Sansa was already at work doing letter while I was still in bed, she was at my desk in absolutely nothing, I can see her nipples get hard from the cold and see the Goosebumps all along her soft skin, Even with the hearth fully ablaze it was still cold.  
“Bit cold but can’t complain”  
“Well then, why don’t I warm you up a bit?”  
She walked over to him slowly, drawing it out being sure to keep everything on display, cupping her breasts and squeezing them together for him. As she got to the end of the bed she pulled back the covers then slowly crawled her way up to his waist, she took his newly hardened member and placed it into her mouth. She had been doing that a lot recently, we had to move to more oral sex when we didn’t have the chance to brew any moon tea, it was becoming harder and harder to make it without people noticing, the one-time Sansa got caught she managed to barely pass it off as a special soup she learned to make while in kings landing, the handmaiden was very young so she bought the lie.  
Bran could feel his orgasm approaching as she kept to her movements, taking his member out of her mouth to rub him between her breasts. He wasn’t sure why she loved doing it this much but he wasn’t complaining. He had the most beautiful woman in the north. No. the most beautiful woman in westeros between his legs and he never wanted her to stop. She took him back into her mouth and Within moments he came into her mouth and once again she swallowed his seed. He was definitely warm after that.  
“Are you satisfied my King?”  
“More than satisfied, Wish we could do this all day”  
“As much as I would love that Bran we can’t, there is a lot to do today, especially with Jon coming for a visit, we need to make everything ready for him and our niece and nephews”  
“Not our Nieces and Nephews remember Sansa, think they are our cousins twice removed or something, can never remember what it is”  
“Sorry, it has been years but I still think of Jon as a brother, but anyway-”  
She picked up his shirt and threw it at him.  
“-get dressed. Hodor will be here soon to pick you up,”  
“Are you sure, we haven’t sorted you out yet?”, he said with a smirk  
“Oh don’t worry, you can sort me out in the bath later”  
Bran got dressed with Sansa’s help and she messed up her cot to make it look like she slept there again. She then went and called Hodor to take him to break his fast. Meals were typically bland in the morning, nothing more than a simple porridge. He didn’t want to appear to be hording the finer foods so ate the same as everyone else, it was winter, food was hard to grow but they still had enough supplies for another year, and from what the maesters say winter should of broken by then.  
Today’s matters were fortunately brief. Lord Lawrence Hornwood requested aid in builders to repair his hall after the last snow storm collapsed his roof. A farmer had requested aid from the soldiers due to an increase in bandit activity in the area. And Lady Alysanne Mormont had reports of the Ironborn going back the to old ways again and reeving along their coast. Well as least they weren’t the loyal Ironborn, thanks to Theon Greyjoy there was peace between the two houses. It was found out that Theon had a son with a ship captains daughter he had on the way back to Pyke during the early part of the War of the Five Kings. Little Theon. Good thing too after Ramsey castrated him.  
It wasn’t until the final item of the day was done he breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to relax for a while so had Hodor take him down to the baths. The water had been prepared for him while his meetings were wrapping up. He had Hodor help him out of his clothes and lower him in. Hodor was a good servant and dear friend. He had found out it was him that caused him to only ever say that word. Short for ‘hold the door’. If the children of the forest hadn’t shoved a shard of dragonglass into him when they did he was sure to have lost him, yet he survives. A walking corpse to some, and a man whom would be hard to live without.  
Once Hodor was gone he let the water relax his muscles. Sansa had not come out yet so she must have been busy. But as he started to wonder where she was the door opened behind him. He did not turn but heard her walk over to him and begin to massage his shoulders.  
“ooh right there, thank you I needed this”  
She said nothing and kept working, he was about to turn his head around when she began to give him an exquisite head massage that made him numb. He never felt more relaxed. He was very confused when she placed a blindfold over his eyes.  
“What are you doing?”  
She did not answer, she simple moved around him into the water. From there she began to touch his member stroking it back and forth in her hand, rubbing her thumb over his tip. Bran wanted to take his blindfold off but his hand was slapped away each time. Sansa was never this aggressive, or this adventurous. Something was wrong. But as she moved up him and slid him between her legs all worry went away. He was enjoying himself too much and she moved with him inside her. But suddenly he heard the door open again  
“BRANDON!!”  
A little too loud but luckily there was nobody around.  
“How could you with a hand maiden no less”  
This time he was allowed to remove his blindfold, the handmaiden was younger than Sansa and had a fair face her breasts were smaller than hers and she was definitely more muscled, he was stupid to allow it to continue but then she did something odd.  
“Not just a hand maiden Sansa”  
And with that she pulled off some kind of mask and she revealed who she really was.  
“Arya?” Bran said in sudden shock, he turned to look at Sansa, stark naked and with the same look of shock across her face  
“Hello brother, it has been a long time”, she said as she began to resume her movements  
“Arya, stop, this isn’t right”  
“Oh and it’s right when the two of you do it is it. I have been here about a week you know, heard everything, even spied on the two, that gave me the best of dreams. Was a bit jealous of you Sansa when I saw the size of Bran, had to have a go myself, hope you don’t mind”  
“Arya I am just so shocked to see you, how did you survive kings landing, how did you get north, where the hell were you”  
When Sansa was done talking she gave Bran little kiss then got out of the bath, walked over to Sansa and wrapped one arm round her butt then the other pulling her in for a full blown kiss.  
“We can discuss that now, or we can finish what we started, do hate leaving Bran still at full mast”  
Sansa was in total shock but nodded her head slowly, she got into the bath with Arya and was about to sit next to Bran when Arya pulled her to the opposite end of the bath  
“Oh no, lets give him a bit of a show first shall we”  
Sansa nodded again and Arya leaned in for a kiss. Breasts touching as they made out, Bran had never seen a more beautiful and erotic sight in his life. Arya moved slightly away from Sansa which caused a small moan but it was quickly replaced with a moan of ecstasy as he took Sansa nipple into her mouth and kept the other one between her fingers. Bran began to stroke his member at the site. Arya’s second had had another destination, Arya had moved to the side to give Brandon the best view. As she made Sansa moan the hand went between her legs and began to stroke her pussy. The moans coming from Sansa could of finished him there but luckily he had some restraint. She continued her touches for a bit but she pulled her back into the pool, she grabbed Bran and sat him along the thin section of the bath. She had Sansa lie there floating with pussy just above the waterline and her head and hands touching the side, she then grabbed Brandon’s member and slid it between her once again. And as she did so her mouth was on her sisters cunt giving her all the pleasure in the world.  
Brandon could not believe what was happening, he was having a threesome with his sisters and was adoring it, feeling how tight Arya’s pussy was, it was clear she was not a virgin but he thought that she must not have had many partner’s. He reached around to grab her breasts as she was ‘assisting’ Sansa, needling her nipples between her fingers. He and Sansa made eye contact and it was clear they were both close, and as Arya was speeding up her movements it was clear she was close too. Everything speeding up as they all moaned in ecstasy together all loving one another as they fucked harder and harder. It was then with a monumental moan they all came together sounding like a wolf pack. As they all calmed down Sansa and Arya swam to either side of Brandon, hugging his chest, giving him a kiss to each other then giving Brandon a kiss each, he could taste Sansa on both kisses. Brandon still wanted to know about Arya's travels but that would come later. For now he was happy just sitting here in the water hoping this moment would never end.


End file.
